Truth or Dare House of Anubis edition
by EternalDarkness101
Summary: Dare or Truth your favorite Characters. Its all up to you. Any Dare or Truth is accepted please create some and this will be one drama filled story to remember
1. Intro

Welcome to Truth or Dare House of Anubis edition you will dare your favorite characters to do all kinds of weird and awsome things also truth them to ask them questions too so well send in some Truth or Dares thanks - Darketh also I will be your host Darketh so send in some Truths and Dares anything applies


	2. I Truth You

"Hello and Welcome to House Of Anubis Truth or Dare "

"Thanks Josh" Darketh walked out on Stage " Hello its me Darketh your host in these eight chairs are you contestants and we have got some spicy hot T or D's for you today they invole a lot of kissing a lot of weirdness and Hot Sauce no just kidding bout the hot sauce anyway here are your contestants "

"Jerome Clarke"

"Patricia Willamson"

"Mara Jaffray"

"Nina Martin"

"Fabian Rutter"

"Mick Campbell"

"Amber Millington"

"and Alfie Lewis "

"Okay our first letter is from Grace "

"It reads

Jerome I dare you to kiss Mara in front of Mick for 2 minutes

Mick do you like Mara or Amber more

Fabian i dare you to sing and play guitar in front of everyone

Nina when did you first start liking Fabian

Amber I dare you to wear anthing but pink or sparkels

Alfie I dare you to go to Trudy and ask her to make you the food you hate the most

Patricia if you had to go out with a guy in this room who would it be i dare you to kiss that person

Mara do you have any like like feelings for Jerome"

"Well i got a spa appointment in 1 hour so we are making this snappy" Darketh yelled

"Jerome you have permmssion to kiss Mara for 2 minutes now i have to tie Mick up in a chair "

Jerome walks over and kisses Mara gently but it soon turns into a big makeout session with tounges involved.

Mick is now screaming cuss words at them and trying to get untangled from the chair .

"Okay Mick do you like Mara or Amber more "

"Well to tell you the truth I kind of liked Amber "

GASP

"Get your paws off my girlfriend Campbell" yelled Alfie from the background

"Fabian get out here and sing while playing "Darketh yelled

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Nina "

Nina goes over and kisses Fabian

"I'll do it " Fabian says

He sings the Rythm of Love by the Plain White T's and everyone claps

"Nina when did you start liking Fabian"

"Well the first time he was the only one who said hi to me i felt very happy like he was my only friend"

"AWWW how touching" Darketh chimed and Amber was scream "YES YES YES" In the background

"Amber I have a new wardrobe for you nothing pink and sparkly go change"

Amber goes up and comes back down very plain

"No i look like an office worker" She says

"Alfie go ask Trudy to make you some brussel sprouts"

"But "

"Just go"

He goes up and asked her "Nooooo now i have to eat them"

"Patricia who do you like"

"I will not tell you"

"Yes you will if i threaten to dump whale poo on you"

"Where did you get Whale poo"

"Don't try to change the subject"

"Fine Jerome"

GASP

"The secound part "

"Ugh i know "

Patricia walks over seprates Mara and Jerome and starts making out with Jerome as Mara grows furious.

"Okay next letter is form Charn14

it reads Jerome i dare you to kiss Mara

Patricia i dare you to eat a gallon of Ice Cream

Amber I dare you to burn one of your dresses "

Jerome walks away from Patrica and starts making out with Mara again

"Patricia here is you Ice cream"

She scarffes if down and then falls over whinning "Brain Freeze and Kill Mara"

Amber throwes into the fire the dress she just took off and starts crying

"Next letter is from Dragonclaw 11 It reads

Dare- I dare Jerome to admit his love for Mara and then kiss her for thirty secounds then he must fight Mick for dominance

Truth- I truth Mara to say if she enjoyed the kiss with Jerome or liked Mick's better She can't lie there will be a machine present "

Kay Jerome

"I love you Mara" They start kissing again

Darketh tries to drag Mara away she finally sucsseds and ties her up to a machine

"Which kiss was better "

"Jerome no doubt about that I mean come on "

The alarm goes off

"Uh oh she still has feelings fore Mick"

"Fine Jerome Mick was better "

Darketh goes over and puts Mick and Jerome in a closet as the fight for dominance

"I'll check on them later"

"Next letter is from laura

Patricia I dare you to admit who you like the kiss them

Amber admit you like Alfie

Alfie I dare you to ask Amber on a date

Mara who do you like More Mick or Jerome

Nina- Tell the truth about Sibuna

Fabian - Play the guitar and sing infront of everyone "

"Patricia you can Make out with Jerome in a minute again"

'Yes"

Amber

"Fine I love you Alfred Lewis"

Alfie

"Amber Millington would you like to go on a date"

"Yes"

They kiss

AWWWWWW

Fabian randomly sings again

Nina walks out "Guys this is the truth about Sibuna well there was this cup and we have to protect it and it might destroy the whole world "

Okay next letter is from izzi08

I dare Mara to kiss Jerome for thirty seconds 

Okay Mara after Patrica Makesout with Jerome you can

Jerome and Mick walk out with a lot of bruises

Patricia runs up and kisses Jerome

Then Mara pulls Patricia off and she kisses Jerome

"Next letter is from aleprbla

I dare Jerome and Mara to makeout

I dare Fabian to bungee jump

I truth Nina to tell what you thought of the others when you first came here

Looks over at Jerome and Mara check

Pushes Fabian off of the roof check

Nina go

"Fabian sweet, Patrica angry bully, Amber a priss, Jerome cute, Alfie crazy, Mara smart, Mick obsessed "

Kay next letter from Jeromeandninalover

I dare Jerome to kiss Nina for 31 seconds

I dare Fabian to tell everyone what he hates about them

Jerome walks over and starts kissing Nina

Fabian

"Amber you are really dumb , Mick your stupid balls are driveing me crazy , Patricia i hate your music, Nina sometimes you can be too asertive, Jerome your making out with my girlfriend, Alfie you are a complete idiot, and lastly Mara your smarter than me jjj"

okay next letter is from Kayla it reads

I dare Nina to kiss a boy in the group other than Fabian for 10 minutes. (I like drama! He he.) I then truth Nina to say if she liked it, loved it, or hated it.

I truth Fabian to say if how jealous he was about the kiss. I dare Fabian to go outside and pretend to be a lunatic. (lol)

I truth Mara to say who she loves and it has to be the complete truth. I dare Mara to kiss that person for 1 minute.

I dare Amber to put on the worst combination of clothes and walk around campus. I truth Amber to say who she loves more: Alfie of Mick.

I dare Mick to run around and train in Amber's pinkest and girlieist clothes for everyone to see. I truth Mick to say say something that only he knows.

I dare Alfie to say his true feelings for Amber infront of everyone. I truth Alfie to confess what his most greatest fear is.

I dare Jerome to act like Amber for the rest of the day. I truth Jerome to say if he likes anyone in the house; if yes then who.

I dare Patricia to wear an all pink outfit with no black or anyother gothic stuff on. I truth Patricia to say who she likes.

Well Nina is making out with Jerome Fabian

"Get off my girlfriend and yes I'm Jelous" he then runs out screaming and flailing his arms and legs "I like POPTARTS"

Mick runs through in girl clothes and he says "The capital of hondoures is tegucigulpa "

Patrica walks in in pink and skippes around "For the last time Jerome

Jerome looks over after making out with Mara 'I like Mara and Patrica she looks hot in pink"

Then he girly skippes off stage

Mara yelles 'I like Jerome " then runs after him

Amber and Alfie walk in . Amber is wearing a costume from the 80's with a fro

'Trufully I like Alfie better "

"I love you Amber " he gives he flowers "Thank you Alfie"

a spider falls from the celing"SPIDER" Alfie yelles the screams like a little girl and runs off stage

Okay next letter from 2theleftx2

I would dare Jerome to donate all his money to charity and ask him if he liked/loved Mara!

okay

Takes Jeromes money and gives it to charity

"Noo my babies" He yells and runs after Darketh

"Mara i love you I'll be back "

Next letter is from jenc0449

Nina: Kiss Mick

Fabian: Kiss Patricia

Amber: Wear all black for one day

Patricia: Wear all pink for an entire day

Mara: Kiss Jerome for 5 minutes (GO JARA!)

Jerome: Admit who he likes (Mara)

Mick: Paint his nails pink and leave them like that for three days

Alfie: Hug Victor then say that he loves him (Lol, you have to admit that'd be funny)

Nina kisses Mick as Fabian kisses Patricia

Patricia is still wearing pink

Mara is kissing Jerome again

Jerome says "I love you Mara again"

Mick is painting his nails

Alfie runs up to Victor "I LOVE YOU VICTOR HONEY BUNCHES"

Victor has a very freaked out face

Next letter from moonbeam87

Dare Jerome to watch Twilight with Amber doing comentary! Lol :)

Jerome sits at the Telvison as Amber poppes in a dvd

"In a world were Vampires Sparkel" Amber starts

"No just stop now not Twilight " Jerome yelles curling up in a ball

Next letter from Star101

Truth: Did Fabian ever go out with Joy...if yes, does he still have feelings for her?

Fabian just sits there

'Okay once in the 5th grade becuase i wanted my crayons back and no "

Next letter from NotSoSweetAndInnocentAnymore

I dare Jerome to kiss Nina for 1 min and truth did jerome like kiss nina

Okay Nina go Kiss Jerome again while watching Twilight

Did you like it Jerome "Yeah acctually i did"

"Girlfriend stealler" Fabian yelles and starts attacking Jerome

Next letter from raenbc

I dare Mick and Jerome to be handcuffed to each other for a day, or something that would make them see the world through each other's eyes.

Darketh grabs Jerome and Mick and hand cuffes the together

"BE GOOD"

And the last and final letter is from HeatherCullen11

it reads

I dare Mick to put on one of Ambers dresses and run around the house five times.

I dare Amber to have a moustache or beard drawn on her by Jerome.

I dare Mara to make out with Jerome for one minute (JARA!)

I dare Amber to go into school wearing pyjamas.

I dare Alfie to push Victors head in the toilet bowl (he would love to see that!)

Okay puts Mick in a dress

While Jerome draws a moustache on Amber

Puts Amber in pajamas and makes her walk around school

and lastly Alfie shoves Victor's head into the toliet and gives him a swrily

"Take that old man" Alfie yelles

"Thank you and join us next week I'm Darketh your host and I'm outta here hope you enjoyed "

Fabian runs through one more time "POPTARTS"


End file.
